The Nightclub Assassin
by Wicked Guardian
Summary: Koaru's on the run from her ex. When she's 'living' in LA, she goes to a nightclub. She never knew how much drama would be caused in a club of all places. Not to mention to Kaoru's horror, her ex is there and he's not happy. No good at summaries. Bare wme


_**The Explanation as to why my stories aren't updated is below this little prologue thingy. Review. And read. Read and review. Whatever.**_

The Nightclub Assassin

**Prologue**

_**-**_

_**.:Thursday, February 15:.**_

Kaoru learned that in life, there are all sorts of ups and downs. She has spent the last two years running from her ex, who she had thought she loved at first, but it turned out that he was lying to her all along. He was seeing other women, and he had no real job because his family turned out rich from illegal exporting. She didn't know what it was they got rich off, but she'd found enough to make her despise him. He told her he was in the engineering business. He wasn't…

As said, she's been running from him. The fight his lies caused before he left went out of control. He had threatened her, had hit her. She yelled and cried, called him a disgrace in the process. And, in that moment, before he walked out the door, he said these words:

"_I'll give you time to run from me. Then, when you least expect it, I'll be there, watching, waiting. And when the time comes, I will either have you back, or draw the last breath from your body. Good luck, and see you again._"

His voice was so controlled it took a moment for Kaoru to realize his words, and when she did, the door was already shut. Kaoru stood rooted to the spot, her reddened, teary eyes staring at the door. It took moments before she moved. The long scratch he gave her along her jaw line when he slapped her trickled with blood (His slap was not aimed or controlled, and his ring cut into the skin along her jaw), but she ignored it. She had called Misao and told her everything and panicked. With the help of Misao and Aoshi (They're elite spies in their line of work, so they're pretty wealthy.), she managed to travel all of America, and Japan in escape of Enishi Yukishiro.

Presently, Kaoru was temporarily living in Los Angeles. She didn't know when she would be on the run again. Enishi had found her three times over the years when she hadn't moved fast enough. It has caused her injury and fear all over again. She had escaped because Misao is with her all the time and Aoshi acts as if he is a bodyguard to her. She couldn't ask for more helpful friends.

The three are currently living in a wealthy looking apartment building. Kaoru hadn't caught the name of it, but they had been there for two days now. No use in unpacking unnecessary items.

The raven haired woman sighed from her position on the couch, putting on her iPod and plugging in the headphones. She needed alone time, and she wanted her music. She snuggled into the couch to get more comfortable and wrapped her arms around herself. Sighing for the second time, she was pulled into a light nap, the music playing in the background.

-

Misao bounced around the apartment, putting necessary things out in the bathroom, kitchen and the two bedrooms. She knew Kaoru was on the couch, and she could hear the techno music as she passed her, so she knew she should leave her alone. When Kaoru is in a certain mood, a certain genre of music was needed for her. When Kaoru was in a good mood, she would listen to… basically anything except country. When she was mad, it'd be metal though. And when she was depressed, it would be soft rock or something along those lines. And when she listened to techno, it's her way of saying to leave her alone. It was strange enough, but Misao chose to listen to her. An angry Kaoru was not something she wanted.

Aoshi was out food shopping. When he had told her he was going, she had doubled over in fits of laughter. Aoshi doing any kind of shopping was enough for her to roll on the floor. After he had gone out, she had started working on getting everything that was needed out. They all had to share an apartment. Aoshi got his own room while Misao was keeping an eye on Kaoru in the other.

Misao sighed as she thought about it. Kaoru's had a bunch of nightmares lately. It was normal… for her, almost. She still got peaceful sleep though. The music helps her stay calm. The bouncy girl had never thought music would make a big difference in Kaoru's life. It was strange…

Something inside Misao's head clicked and she suddenly smiled. Kaoru needed a fun night. And she knew just what to do.

Humming to herself, Misao skipped out of the room she was in and went to wait in the kitchen/living area for Aoshi to come back.

**_.:Friday, February 16:._**

Kenshin stiffly sat at once of the tables in the Arena nightclub in Los Angeles. He was a bit grumpy that Sano had managed to convince him to come along for a night of 'fun', but he agreed. He arrived to the place perfectly fine, but with the pounding beats of the music and the flashing lights illuminating the dance floor, he had a growing headache.

He wasn't having fun.

And he wasn't trying.

Sighing, he tapped his fingers against the table surface. _Of all places you have to live, Sano drags you to crowded and noisy Los Angeles. Typical, _he thought miserably. He turned around in the stool, scanning the moving crowd for any entertainment. The corners of his mouth kicked up when he saw a few people stumble onto the dance floor, one man almost falling over in the process. Either he was drunk or really not balanced. Scanning once again, he saw Sano. He was talking to a few women, and it was clear to Kenshin they were impressed by the rooster. How stupid the female side of the race can be sometimes. Giggling in admiration and whispering to each other about this and that, all the while flirting with their 'prey'. Shaking his head, the amber eyed man turned back towards the counter.

A killer never of his stature didn't have fun, anyway.

-

Wow. After four years of dealing with guys, it still amazed Kaoru how stupid they can be.

Earlier today, Misao had informed Kaoru that she was taking her to the nightclub near their apartment. Arena nightclub. A place where all sorts of people are welcome in. Not only that, but the music was great. Kaoru agreed excitedly.

But she should've expected the stupidity of some people here. Since she's gotten there, all sorts of guys asked her if she wanted to drink or dance and such (Two girls had asked her if she wanted to dance and she declined. She has nothing against people who like the same sex, she just doesn't like getting hit on by the same sex.). She had agreed to a few cute guys, but only found out that they wanted to jump into her pants. They must've thought they could get lucky by feeling her up.

That is a big no.

And now here she sits at one of the tables on the upper floor with Misao and Aoshi. Aoshi didn't want to come, but he did anyway. Kaoru had a distinct feeling he came because he didn't want anyone going near Misao. She smiled inwardly at the thought and listened to Misao over the music. Even with the small girl talking so much, he still held an arm around her waist protectively. Though Kaoru could feel how ecstatic Misao was about the arm and waist thing, she still wanted to dance.

Misao was currently asking, no, demanding Aoshi that he dance with her. Kaoru watched until he finally gave up and stood, dragging Misao with him, when it should be the other way around. But Misao squealed in delight and bounced after him. She turned to Kaoru and the girl flashed a smile. Then the couple went to go dance.

Making a low humming sound, Kaoru looked around the room with curious eyes. Not too far away from her, Kaoru spotted a man sitting at a table, looking bored and grumpy. His flame red hair stood out amongst the other bodies and his black clothing. He was a good… really good sight. Kaoru couldn't see his eyes much, but she doubted he was having a good time.

Maybe she should try her luck.

She stood up and grabbed her purse, which had a little weapon in it incase someone attacked her or rubbed her the wrong way. Sighing, she started walking over to his table. Not caring, she caught his attention and he watched cautiously as she sat down across from him.

Seeing his raised eyebrow, she folded her hands and took the moment to speak. "Hello."

**Ok. Explanation time. I'm making it quick.**

**The reason why I haven't updated my stories is because my mom restored, RESTORED our computer. It erased everything I had, including my music, pictures, and DOCUMENTS. Meaning, everything I've written, everything I've created, everything, is gone. That really depresses me. I just installed Microsoft back onto the computer, and this is the first thing I've written. Everything else is gone. I had nice, long chapters for my other stories, and I was editing them. I was almost done. And what happens? My mom restores the computer.**

**That put a damper on my mood. Anyway, that's why. Oh, and I did no editing on this, simply because I'm not up to it. So if it sucks, then tell me. Oh… and The Arena nightclub is a real club. It's popular in Los Angeles. Don't ask me how I know. Just… yeah.**


End file.
